Triumvirate Adventures
by BookLuv
Summary: A series of one-shots about everyone's favorite Characters! Suggestions are welcome. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Surprises

**This is how Rory and Chase find out they're expecting a baby.**

Rory's P.O.V

Chase and I have been married for close to a year now. It was so magical when he proposed to me. (Literally!) But that's another story.

This, is the story of how Chase and I found out we were expecting.

I'd been feeling a little off lately but just decided it the flu.

Chase kept making me take sick days from work, which was the sword and weapon's master. **(Sorry if that's not what it's called!)**

I was sitting on the couch one day, puking into trash bin, when there was a knock on the door. "Rory?" Lena asked. "Come in!" I said in between puke.

I heard the door open and close.

"Chase said you weren't feeling good. Can I help with anything?" she asked. I sat up and put the trash down. Lena sat down at the end of the couch. "Could you keep me company?" I asked with a half smile.

She smiled and said, "Of course."

So, we sat and watched TV. I ended up puking three more time and Lena went to make me some tea.

"Do you think you should go see Gretel? I mean, you've been doing this for close to a month now," Lena said. "I don't know. It's crossed my mind, but she's been so short staffed lately after Rapunzel. . . And there have been a lot of attacks lately so the infirmary is probably full," I said.

"Actually, it's not. There's only a few patients in there," Lena said.

"Ok, I'll go when Chase get's home."

Chase ended up getting home early and I told him Lena's idea. He agreed that I should go, because like she said, I have been doing this for almost a month.

Chase emptied out the trash bin and we took it with us.

By the time we got to Gretel's, I had thrown up two more times.

"Well, everything sounds ok. Let me do a blood test and I'll be right back," she said.

A few minutes later, she came back. "I'll call you in a few days when I have your results," Gretel said.

It had been almost a week since we went to see Gretel. I noticed I had started gaining weight for some reason.

It was Saturday when Gretel finally called. I was currently leaning over the toilet while Chase rubbed light circles on my back.

When I had finished, the phone rang. Chase went to get it and came back two seconds later.

"Mhmm, ok," he said. He put Gretel on speaker. "Rory, how have you been feeling?" she asked. It sounded like she was smiling. "Uh, I'm still throwing up and I noticed that I've started gaining weight for some reason. I'm not eating any more than I usually do," I said.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that your perfectly healthy," Gretel said.

"Then why do I-?"

"Because you're pregnant!"

Silence.

"Hello?"

"Really? How far along?" Chase asked. "1 month and 11 weeks," Gretel said.

Silence.

"Well, I'll let you two go. Come back in two weeks for your next check-up," she said, then she hung up.

"Well, at least you don't have the flu."

"Chase, what if something goes wrong? What if I have a miscarriage? What if we get attacked? It's too dang-,"

Chase cut off my fear-ranting by kissing me. "It'll be alright. You'll have me, Lena, and you're parents supporting you," he said softly. I smiled and kissed him again.

Maybe this would turn out ok.


	2. A Charory Wedding

**A Chaurora Wedding**

Rory's P.O.V

"Oh I'm so nervous! Lena, are you sure I look ok?" I asked, fretting with my white dress. This was my wedding day and I could not be more nervous. It was all over the magazines once the paparazzi found out that Chase and I are getting married. "Rory, you look perfect, now stop messing up your dress!" she scolded. It wasn't a normal church or some place you normally get married at. No, we were getting married at EAS. It was actually Gretel's idea. She said this way the paparazzi won't be able to follow me and Chase. "Fifteen minutes ladies!" Gretel said, poking her head in.

My wedding dress was as white as snow. Some sort of lace or something wrapped around it. It was sleeveless and had a long trail. Lena was my maid of honor. All of my bridesmaids wore a light purple sleeveless dress. It went down to their ankles and it had a light blue ribbon that went around the waist and tied into a small bow on their side. My bridesmaids included, Mom, Brie, Lena, and Chatty, who had gotten a spell from Lena to give her legs for a few hours. Our flower girl was Dani.

Those fifteen minutes passed rather quickly. Lena handed me my flowers. "Ready?" she asked. "Ready as I'll ever be," I said. We took one last hug, before the door's opened and I walked down the aisle with my dad.

"I do," Chase said. "I do," I repeated with a smile. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the pastor said. Chase, being ever so dramatic, wrapped his arms around me and dipped me as we kissed. There was an eruption of applauses. Then, after we stood up, we put our arms around each other.

While Chase was talking with some of the guys, it was time for the girls to do the throwing the bouquet thing. "Ready?" I called. I threw it.

I turned and saw Dani had caught it. I began laughing. I knelt down and she ran into my arms, embarrassed. I hugged her then went to find Chase.

He was talking with Kyle near the Table of Plenty. "Hey, you ready to cut the cake?" I asked him. "Totally," he replied. He waved bye to Kyle, then linked arms with me as we went behind the Table of Plenty. The crowd gathered as they watched Chase and I cut the wedding cake. We then twisted our arms around the others on accident as we fed each other a piece. Chase missed a couple of times, but he got it. We kissed again then I got a napkin to clean the parts on my face that he missed with the cake.

After everyone ate, a bunch of people began heading out the Door Trek. At first Chase and I thought they were leaving, but Lena said, "C'mon!" Chase caught on to whatever was happening, and picked me up, bridal style. We then headed out of the Door Trek as well to see people lined up on both sides of the sidewalk. The Door Trek attached to an abandoned house to make it look less weird to passing people. As Chase carried me down the side walk, the guests began throwing rice in the air and at us. I laughed. Chase set me down and opened car door for me. Whip cream had been put all along the dashboard. There were a whole bunch of streamers in the seats of the small car. Car paint had been written on the window, 'Just married!' On the back window it said, 'Honk for Congrats, Just Married!' Cans had also been tied to the bumper. The triplets began laughing, along with Ben and Chatty. I was guessing it was them who had put the stuff in the car. "Ha ha." Chase said. Then he muttered, "Wait until your wedding, Ben." I widened my eyes at the thoughts of what Chase could do to Ben's car.

Anyway, after taking the streamers out, Chase let me in then he got in the other side. I waved goodbye as the small crowd of people began getting smaller.

This is totally the best day of life.


	3. A Kylena Proposal

**A Kylena Proposal**

Lena's P.O.V

"No, not there!" I said frantically to Rory.

BOOM!

Rory and I coughed on the black smoke. "Sorry," she said quietly.

Rory and I were in my lab working on the new Swords of Destruction. The last ones got demolished.

It had been seven or eight years since we defeated the Snow Queen. Rory and Chase were dating and so were Kyle and I.

"It's fine. Hey, do you know where Kyle is? He was supposed to have been here ten minutes go," I said.

Rory tensed slightly and said, "No, I haven't seen him since he Chase decided to spar." I frowned. "You're hiding something," I said. "No, I'm not!" she defended.

I frowned again then went back to work.

We worked for close to two hours.

By the time we finished we were both covered in smoke and dust. Rory had mischievous smile on her face when we walked out of the lab.

"What?" I asked cautiously. "Come with me," she said. She put her hand on my shoulders and steered me to her apartment.

When we got to her apartment, I saw a pretty blue dress laying on her bed. The spaghetti straps and lining on the top were a dark blue and so was the ribbon that wrapped around it. The rest of it was a light baby blue.

"Who's that for?" I asked. "You. Now go take a shower and put it on," Rory said. "Why?" I asked. She didn't answer, just looked around the room.

"Rory," I said, drawing out her name. "C'mon please? It's nothing bad I promise," she said.

I gave her a look then did as she said.

When I came out, she had makeup spread across the dresser in her room. "Now sit," she instructed.

I sat and she applied some eye-shadow, blush, and lipstick.

After that she made me put on silver two inch heels.

"OK, now put this on," she said, holding up a blindfold.

"Rory," I started. "Lena, please?" she asked. I sighed and let her put it on.

After running into a few walls, a pole, and a car, we finally made it to the destination.

"OK, you can take it off now," Rory said.

I took it off and saw Kyle wearing a suit. He had a hand behind his back. Chase was 'subtly' behind a bush with a camera.

We were in a gazebo that was little with red rose petals. Kyle handed me a bouquet of light pink roses.

"What is all this?" I asked.

"It's for you," he said, smiling. I noticed Rory had disappeared. "Really? Thank you!" I said. I hugged him.

There was a small table that had a white tablecloth over it and a tall candle in the middle.

We sat and talked for quite a while and ate a little.

After we finished eating Kyle said, "What's that?" He pointed behind me, making me turn. "Kyle, that's a squirrel," I said, turning back around.

What I saw made me gasp.

Kyle was down on one knee, with a box open. "Lena LaMarelle, will you marry me?" he asked.

I tackled him to the ground in a hug and kissed him.

He laughed and said, "I'll take that as a yes?"

I nodded and kissed him again.


	4. First Date

**The First Charory Date**

Rory's P.O.V

Chase meant it when he said he wanted to go see a movie.

A few weeks after the battle, he grabbed my hand and began dragging me somewhere. "Chase, where are we going?" I asked.

We stopped in front of the Door Trek system. "Well, you said we would go see a movie. I'm taking you up on that offer," he said, that goofy smile on his face. I blushed and smiled.

After arguing for a while, we decided on Jurassic World. I'm not exactly sure how he got me to agree to that, but didn't think too much about it.

"Two tickets for Jurassic World please," I said once we got to the theater. "Sorry, we're sold out," the man said. "It's fine. Thanks anyway," I said.

We walked back outside. "Now what?" I asked. Chase tapped his chin and looked around. "Why don't we get some ice cream?" he asked. I nodded and we began walking towards the ice cream shop across the street.

On the way there, Chase slipped his fingers through mine, making me blush.

We walked into the ice cream shop and I looked around. It was decorated to look like one of those old time shops. We ordered and then found a table.

Chase took one bite of his chocolate ice cream and his eyes lit up. He ate it so fast he ended up getting a brain freeze.

I tried to hide my giggles as he rubbed his forehead with his palms and groaned. He looked up at me with a smile.

After we finished, we took a small walk, still holding hands. "Are you ready for school next week?" he asked. "No, are you?" I asked. "I am because you're going to be there," he said with a smile. Cue my cheeks turning pink.

He kissed my cheek and we stopped in front of the Door Trek. "Best first date ever," I said. He grinned and said, "Same here."

He put his hand on my cheek, causing me to blush even more, and began leaning towards me. I did the same.

Our lips were inches apart- "Chase! Rory! Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Chase and I jumped apart. Lena stood in the doorway, a sly smile on her face. "N-no, you're fine. What's up?" I asked. "Hmm? Oh yeah, come look at what Melodie and I did! It's so cool!" Lena said.

She continued talking about her new invention while we followed her in.

Chase and I glanced at each other, and he kissed me on the cheek.

Best. Date. Ever.

 **Hey everyone! I'm planning on doing a one-shot with either Kylena's kid, Charory's kid, Ben/Chatty's kid, or George/Miriam's kid. I already have the age, so please vote on the gender, name, and which couple. Thanks!**


End file.
